Untold Story: Project Ouroboros
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: Namikaze Naruto was many thing, a handsome bachelor, a business man and the owner of Japan most advance IS Weapon Development and Research Corporation. But now, a new challenge has appeared for the successful business man! Now he has to teach the world ever first IS pilot in an all girl academy! Can our hero survive? Chaos and ecchiness ensure! *Warning! A bit of dark theme*


**Axel: Hello everyone! This is my experimental fic to replace my old fic of 'Untold Story: Beyond Infinity.' as I felt that it lacks plot and has so many holes in them. That's why I created this baby to try and replace the old fic, of course, the plot will be different but it'll go the same story line as my old story, just with changes in many places. I appologize to everyone that are waiting for the fic to be updated.**

**The changes are very significant, heck, even the relationship changes here! But fear not, Naruto will be participating in battle just like Beyond Infinity, but not like you expected.**

**Now, if this story didn't end as well as the old one, I'll delete this fic and re-write the whole stroy of Beyond Infinity, but I hope not, since I feel more satisfied with this one.**

**Anyway, I hope you all forgive me, and enjoy! Disclaimer!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing!**

**XXX**

**_I... Always regretted my actions, and yet I keep doing it..._**

"_Quick! We're going to lose him!"_

**_I was cruel person, a heart clouded by jealousy and envy to a very kind soul._**

"_Damn it! He has internal bleeding! Ready the operation table!"_

_**They say you'll see your whole life if you're at the edge of your life.** _

"_God damn it! His Internal organs is gone! He wont make it!"_

**_And they also say that you will never know of something precious unless you lose it._**

"_Ne, doctor-san... Please, save my brother."_

_**They are right.** _

**XXX**

In all honesty, riding a train is not an odd thing to do, really. With Japan most used transportation and all. However this might be something else entirely.

A spiky blond-haired man stood awkwardly among the multiple of eyes that's looking at him very oddly. The may eye twitch every so often he heard a whisper about him, he knew it's not about his cool black dress shirt underneath a dark orange suit nor is his smell, since he used a cologne before leaving his house. The reasons they all looking at him weirdly is very simple really.

It's because he's the only male in this train, heading directly toward the famous and only academy of IS, the famous robotic weaponry that can be used only by girls.

If wasn't for the fact he agreed to her request few days ago, he will not be in this awkward situation.

_Flashback_

"_You want me to what?!"_

_The same spiky haired man looks at his companion with the looks of surprised and confusion. His companion simply sip her coffee calmly._

"_Let me repeat myself then." The female companion said while putting her coffee back to the table. "Namikaze Naruto, we want you to be a teacher at IS academy."_

_Naruto sighed at his all black wearing female companion serious and business tone. "Come on, Chi-chan. We haven't talk for a while and this is what you want to talk about? A job offering? As a teacher no less?"_

_The companion of Namikaze Naruto, Chifuyu Orimura, A.K.A 'The mighty Guan Yu' or 'The Goddess of War', courtesy of Naruto and friend, glared at the spiky haired blond man. "Don't call me that! And it's only been four months."_

_Naruto pout. "You're no fun, Chi-chan. Here I am expecting to go on a date with you," Chifuyu eye twitched. "But all I got is some job offering."_

"_Please take this seriously," Chifuyu is holding herself from hitting him on the head. "And you can also consider this a favour to me."_

_Now that gained his attention. "A favour?"_

"_You may have heard already, but," Chifuyu eyes turned more serious. "My little brother is going to go to the academy."_

_Naruto eyes widened. "You mean..."_

"_Yes."_

"_Your brother is actually a gir-__***Whack***_

_Chifuyu stares at the form of Naruto, who is holding his head in pain, while shouldering a boken she got out of nowhere. _

"_Ouch... That hurt Chi-cha__**-*Whack***_

"_Please be serious, or I have to hit you again." Naruto looked at her with a watery eyes while holding his large bump on his head."You do know about the male that can use IS, right?"_

_Naruto hummed in thought. "Now that you mentioned it... I do heard about something like that. So it's real?"_

"_Yes, and it's my little brother, Ichika."_

_It took several minutes for Naruto to figure out what Chifuyu want. "Ah, so you want me to be a teacher at IS academy to taught Ichika?" Her nod was all he need. "Man, Ichika is so lucky to have a bro-con big sister like yo-__***Whack***__ Once more, Chifuyu boken hit Naruto directly on the head._

_Chifuyu stood up. "Just come to the IS Academy in three days, I'll fill you in then." She then begins to walk away, leaving a teary eyes Naruto._

"_Chi-chan is so cruel..."_

_Flashback end_

Naruto cringed a little when he remember the pain of being hit by Chifuyu's famous boken that she seems to can summoned anywhere and anytime. However, the feeling was overshadowed by the feeling of heated stares from the current train occupants, who keep staring at him like he was some sort of hot bowl of ramen in the north pole.

However, good thing happens to all those who endure. For Naruto, it comes in the form of the conductor voice telling them they have arrived at IS Academy safely.

Naruto waste no time to quickly maneuvered past dozen of girls to exit the train, of course, once he do he was stunned by the sight before him.

The sight of the famous IS Academy is very impressive when you look at it directly like this, despite having seen it many time from television, it's still very impressive.

"Ano... Are you Namikaze Naruto-san?"

Naruto looked at the person who asked him that, it was a cute glasses wearing green haired girl, wearing a yellow dress that showed off her impressive bust. Not that he is staring or anything…. Maybe a bit.

"Ah, yeah, that's me." Naruto flashed her his famous (Or infamous) foxy grin.

The girl blushed a little. "Ah, t-thank goodness I found you. M-My name is Yamada Maya, I'm here to pick you up."

"Eh? What for?"

"Ano... O-Orimura-sensei requested me to pick you up..." Although she didn't know why Orimura-sensei asked her to pick up the new (and only) male teacher, only getting a 'He'll be late if you don't pick him up.' As a response when she ask her, and she has no idea what did that mean.

The blond-haired male smile sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "So she still remember, huh?" You can spot a bit of red on his cheeks. Although it's a bit of a shamed to admit it, but Naruto isn't the best at exploring new places. Why? Cause he got lost often, very often in fact that he lost count at how many time he got lost at new places.

Even at a place like IS academy where the main building is a large building in the middle of the island, where even kids can tell where the place is, Naruto still, impressively, can still gotten lost. And looks like Chifuyu is trying to prevent that from happening.

"Can't be help I guess, lead the way, Megane-chan!"

Yamada's eye twitched a bit from being called 'Megane-chan', if isn't for the fact that Naruto is having the most sincere grin ever on his face she'll take that nickname as an insult. Without wasting anymore time the green haired teacher turned around and begin walking to the main building.

"By the way, do you know what happened to my stuff?"

"Ano... O-orimura-sensei said that your belonging was already sent to your room."

"Okay, cool."

The rest of the walk was in silent, with Yamada too shy and awkward to start a conversation, and Naruto too busy looking around his new surrounding. Of course, the inside of IS Academy building is just as impressive as the outside.

It took less than two minutes for them to arrived at the teacher office from the building entrance, with the blond hopping that he remember the location of said office.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto, I hope we can all get along." The blond bow his head to show some respect, he isn't exactly the type of person that care much of politeness and ettic, but if he didn't do it Chifuyu will wack his head with her wooden sword again.

The teachers, all female of course, clapped their hands after the blond introduction. They all have heard about him, being the sole male and the only teacher that got a recomandation from the famous Orimura Chifuyu, no normal teacher wouldn't hear about that news.

After the introduction, Naruto is staring directly at his workstation, which is a plain-looking desk with the only thing that stand out is the high-tech computer on them.

"This place is seriously need something colorful to make it less dull..." Naruto mumbled, his blue eyes held seriousness in them. If this place is going to be his workstation for the next three years he's gonna need to make some make over.

Naruto is cut off from his mused when a large thick book, as large as a phone book, slammed down at his desk, surprising him.

"What is this?" Naruto looked at the thick book for a second, before looking at the person who slammed it at his table with confusion. "Is this a phone book?"

Chifuyu stared directly at Naruto's blue eyes. "No, it's the lesson you're going teach to the students." Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Chifuyu cuts him off. "I'm not kidding."

Naruto looked at his co-worker like he has seen an erotic turtle dancer dancing with a strip pole in front of him. His eyes held hope that this is just some cruel humor that Chifuyu planed for him. But her eyes told him otherwise.

"So... This big ass book is seriously the thing we teach to the students?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"... I hate my life."

**XXX**

"E-Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the homeroom..."

Just like every other first day of school, the homeroom teacher introduced herself with his/her name written behind them, or a large hologram in these days case. The petite (But with large bust) teacher introduced herself with a somewhat timid manners and order, or more like begging, the students to introduce themselves one by one starrting from A.

However, among the students there's one who is feeling extremely awkward, and despite of not saying anything became the star of attention.

The student is Orimura Ichika, the little brother of the famous Orimura Chifuyu, and now, the known only male IS pilot. It's not wonder he became a center of attention, that quickly change when someone enter the classroom.

That is until everyone noticed that the sole male student in the academy is looking somewhere else, which also made the rest of the female students looks at where he is looking and noticed something out of the ordinary.

There's a male, a teacher looks like by his clothing, walking inside of the classroom slowly while reading a large and thick book, he mumbled to himself about something before stopping next to Maya-sensei, who seems to noticed his present but decided to ignore it for now and focused on introduction.

Ichika brown eyes stares at the unusual (Almost impossible) sight, a male teacher. Now on most academy's male teachers is something that you find commonly, but in IS academy, that sight is one of the most almost impossible sight.

Of course, that also put Ichika mind at ease since there's another male in this academy, even though that male is a teacher. After all, he can't talk about his problem with girls with another girl, let alone with his sister, it'll be awkward as hell.

While Ichika is feeling glad, his fellow female classmates has mixed of emotions. Many was confused, some are curious, some are making theories, and other has already made a lewd imagination of the teacher. That's class of hormonal teenager for you.

"-ika, ORIMURA ICHIKA-SAN!"

"Y-Yes?!" The only male student quickly stood up surprised, he's been too caught up in his mind it seems.

That name caught the attention of the only male teacher in the classroom, he looked away from his book to looked at the famous male IS pilot. He has short black hair and a pair of brown eyes, looking exactly like a male version Chifuyu, just lacking the goddess of war aura and her sexyness.

... What? He's a guy! And you're an idiot if you thought Chifuyu is not sexy!

"... Well, I'm Orimura Ichika, and I'll be in your care."

***Whoooosh***

Naruto could see that Ichika is thinking of something else to say to end this hellish awkward silence, is it something dark-emo like 'I'm here to kill somebody', or will it be like 'I'll be the best Kage in the world!'.

...

...

The last one seems oddly familiar.

"That is all."

Everybody (Including Naruto) face fault when Ichika said that, It was something very anti-climatic and funny in its own way.

"... Pfft, hahahahahaha!" Everyone looked at the male teacher, who is laughing like an idiot on the ground, with a weird looks.

After several second, he stopped laughing. "Man, Ichika. You made my day, haha." He whiped a tear that was in the verge of escaping. Then he noticed the stare every student (Including one teacher) gave him. "Ah, right. I forgot to introduce myself, sorry, sorry."

He clear his throat. "Well, my name is Namikaze Naruto, I'll be this class male teacher so I'll be looking forward to teach all of you." A screen appeared with the words 'Male teacher' and 'Namikaze Naruto'. "But be warned," He flashed the class with the most wildest grin he can manage. "I don't play nice."

Silent. The class was filled with silent.

Until the instant scream of excitment from the entire female population of the class (Excluding Maya since she's too shocked to do anything) filled the entire academy. Although some are either too shocked or just plain scared.

A few of the girls has goofy grins on their faces.

"A-Ano!" A female sudent raised her hand. "C-Can I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"A-Are you the head of the Namikaze group? Japan number one IS weapons developer in Japan?"

Every screaming stop in their track as every students looks at Naruto with widened eyes. They're too excited of having TWO males in this class and had not noticed that the man in front of him has Namikaze in his name.

Naruto smiled. "Yes, I am the head of the Namikaze group."

That instantly did it. All the students minus Ichika and Maya screamed their lunged out. It'll happened if your teacher was actually the head of Japan number one IS Weapons Development and Research corporation, the Namikaze group.

"What's going on here?"

Everybody looks at the source of the voice, finding a glaring form of Chifuyu by the door, her cold eyes stare down the class.

And yet for some reason, it only filled the class with even more scream of excitment.

"Be quite! All of you!" In that instant order, everyone quieted down. Not even a bird sound can be heard. That earn Chifuyu a chuckle from the blond teacher.

"Still the monster huh, Chi-cha-Ugh!?"

Before Naruto can finish the sentence, Chifuyu punch Naruto in the gut.

Hard.

"I told you not to call me that."

Ignoring the blond in the floor, Chifuyu shift her gaze upon the silent students of the class. "Class, I'm your homeroom teacher, Orimura Chifuyu. My job is to make all of you somewhat useful in a year."

With that, the class roared once more upon her introduction.

"Chifuyu-sama! It's really is Chifuyu-sama!"

"I come all the way here because I love you, nee-sama! All the way from northern Kyushu!"

"I can die if it's for your sake!"

Naruto pouted. "Muu! Chi-chan, you've gained more attention than me…" ***Whack* **"Ouch!"

Ignoring Naruto once more, she sighed. "Why does all the idiots in my class?"

"Scold us more!"

"But be nice to us for time to time!"

And that's the first day of class 1-1.

**XXX**

After the little escapade that involve a lots of screaming and yelling (With the two male being a victims of Chifuyu slam), the ring of the bell sign the students and teacher most favourite time, recess.

But not for one Orimura Ichika.

"It's him!"

"The only male that can pilot an IS!"

"I heard he accidentally moved an IS during an exam."

"I remember it being world news!"

Naruto stares in pity at the fully half scared, half awkward form of Orimura Ichika, being frozen solid on his chair with almost every exit except the window covered by female population.

"Hey, who's that guy over there?"

"Him? I heard he's a new teacher in this class."

"A male teacher? Really?"

"Is he some government agent to spy on Orimura-kun?"

"Maybe..."

Naruto eye twitch in annoyance. Great, now the attention is on him. Then without another thought he quickly walked toward Ichika.

"Yo, Ichika."

The male flinched a bit when called. Then he noticed that it's the male teacher that called.

"O-oh... Naruto-sensei..."

The blond grin. Good, the boy isn't being all stiff on him. "Why don't you come with me to get some fresh air, hm?"

Before Ichika can answer the blond teacher quickly drag the poor boy from his seat, heading straight into the wall of girls, who made way for them both since they don't want to mess with the teacher.

Nobody mess with a teacher in IS academy and get away with it.

After dragging the sole male student for a minute. The pair arrived at the place where they can be at peace, which is the academy rooftop.

"Ah... Fresh air! As much as I like girls, being in the middle of a wave of them aren't as great as you thought it'll be."

Ichika sighed and leaned on the railing. "You got that right..."

Naruto chuckle at the black haire boy respond.

The two stay silent as they let the peace and quite fill their mind, feeling the cool air of the ocean is a great way of making one's mind calm.

"Ano... Naruto-sensei." The blond teacher looked at the male IS pilot. "Are you and my sister know each other?"

Naruto blink, then he flashed Ichika his usual grin.

"Well, to answer your question, yes. You can say we know each other." Naruto streatch out his body a bit. "We're uh... Old friends. Yeah, you can call us that."

"Old friends?"

Naruto nod. "Me and your sister goes way back when we were still at Junior High. Got the same class with her for three years in a row, I don't know if it's a blessing or not." He chuckle. "I remember your sister being all polite and stiff back then, even in introduction. But her 'Goddess of War' aura manages to restrain everyone not to laugh at her."

"Then do you know Tabane-nee, too?"

"Ta-chan? Sure I know her! She and your sister basically stick together like ramen with its broth. With Te-chan as the brain and Chifuyu as the muscle, they're basically a undefeatable team."

Ichika chuckle. "Yeah, I can imagine that."

A ringing sound cut the conversation between the student and teacher. Naruto brought his hand to his pocket and fish out an orange cellphone. "Hello there! Namikaze Naruto speaking."

"_Boss, we found 'their' hideout." _A respond came from the other side.

Naruto expression turned serious for several seconds, before it shifts back to the original happy go lucky. "Is that so? Have you send anyone?"

"_The girls are on the ground as we speak."_

"Ah, that's good. I hope I can handle it myself but I'm a bit busy right now. Send me a report after they're done, okay?"

"_Understood."_

Naruto ended his connection. "Unfortunately Ichika, I have to go or your sister will cut me a new one." Naruto flashed Ichika an apologetic smile. "I'll see you later then."

"It's okay. See you, sensei."

Naruto waved Ichika goodbye and walked away from the roof, passing by a black haired girl on the way down. That girl somewhat remind him of a certain women.

Naruto shook his head. Never mind that, he needed to go to the teacher lounge or Chifuyu will really cut him a new one.

**XXX**

Somewhere in a forest in Japan, is an old abandoned military based.

And it was burning right now.

Gerard Algro doesn't know what's going on. He's a veteran in war and a general in a mercenary band that were hired to guard an old ruin In the middle of a forest. He remember he was sipping his coffee when one of his man barge inside and screamed something to him, then it was darkness. Next thing he knew it, he was tied up and the entire base was burning.

Now he knows why.

Five girls stood around him, five girls equipped with IS. He knew who these girls are, his contractor warned him about them. But he knows them from the leaf symbol he saw on their black colored IS.

They're the 'Shadows' of one of the strongest group in the Japan, they are the Ghosts of Namikaze group.

The ANBU.

"General-san." Gerard looks at one of the ANBU members. She had a pair of red eyes and long black hair. She carries a saw like sword. "Please tell me what you know about your contractor." She smiled at him, and yet her words are cold as a snow.

"Like I'll tell you shit."

She seems to pout in disappointment. "Is that so? Then let me rephrase my question. General-san, if you don't tell me about your employer in five seconds, my dear friend here," She gesture toward a walking female figure. This one has black twin tailed hair, and carried a big ass cannon on her hand. "Will blow you up. Four."

"Go to hell!"

"Three." The twin tail girl aims her cannon at Gerard.

"I-I don't know anything!"

"Two." He could hear a sound from the cannon.

"I don't know anything for god sake!"

"One." Gerard could see a light from the barrel of the cannon.

"S-She's from Phantom task! And she ordered us to guard the base here for their operation at the IS academy! That's all I know! I swear!"

The sword wielding girl seems satisfied about the information and motion for the cannon girl to stand down. "Thank you for your cooperation, General-san."

"S-So you'll let me go?"

"Hm? Of course not!" She flashed him a dark smile. "Good bye."

The last thing he saw was a blur of black.

**XXX**

Naruto held out a stiff yawn as he was forced to hear Yamada lecture about IS central core. It's one of the bad perks of being the class private teacher. His eyes are slowly closing down, if not for the glare Chifuyu sent his way, he'll be asleep already.

Yamada finally finished her lectures. "Anyone has any question so far?"

None raise their hands, but only one who has one of those 'Shit, I'm fucked' expressions.

Yamada-sensei walked toward the only male student in the class. "Orimura-kun, do you have any question?"

Ichika flinched when he realized that Yamade was right above him.

Yamada smiled, being a good teacher and all. "If you do, ask away."

Ichika face turned sour. He could just imagine what his sister will do to him, but he needed this. Slowly he rose up his hand. "Sensei…"

"Yes?"

Then while sweating bullets, he said: "I don't understand almost nothing…"

Yamada was taken a back, "Eh?! N-Nothing?" Then she shift her gaze to the class. "How many people are having problem at this point?"

Silent.

It was a total silent, no one is raising any hand nor complaining. It was to be expected after all. For one to enter the IS academy, one need to understand at least the basic fundamental of an Infinite Stratos. Since usually only females enter, Ichika, being a male, don't understand anything at all.

Hell, if isn't for the fact he's the head of an IS weapon developer he'll be as lost as Ichika.

Chifuyu sighed and walked toward Ichika. "Orimura, did you read the text before entering?"

Ichika think for several second. "Uh… You mean that thick book?"

"Yes. It was mandatory reading, remember?"

"No, I accidentally threw it away..." He looks guilty, but that expression quickly disappeared once Chifuyu hit him on the head, making the entire class flinch.

Naruto looks at Ichika with a look of pity. The text Chifuyu talked about was as thick as a telephone book that one can use it as a very lethal weapon. If he's Ichika, he'll threw it away too. But not accidentally, of course.

"I'll get you another one, so cram it within the week."

Naruto decided to intervene for the sake of Male Alliance. "Now, now, Chi-chan don't be so hard on your brother." Naruto jumped back in time to evade a hit from Chifuyu. Ignoring Chifuyu death glares, he continued. "How about I mentor Ichika for it? It's my job as a teacher after all."

Chifuyu continued her glares for several more seconds before she sighed. "… Fine, I'll let this slide. But if Ichika don't know the basic in a week…"

"Don't worry! I'm sure I can do it! After all, I'm Namikaze Naruto!" He grinned. "Beside, I'll ask if I don't understand something." He shifted his gaze to the green haired teacher. "You'll teach me in private, wouldn't you, sensei?"

Naruto just had to add his wild grin.

Yamada and most of the class face turned red. Some of them even has nosebleed. The male in the room only looked on in confusion.

"A-Ano… N-Namikaze-sensei… W-We just met and you…" Yamada is a wrecking blushing wreck.

"Kyaaah! Sensei-no-ecchi!"

"Such bold move…"

"Ah… N-No… Sensei…"

"Kyaaaah! S-Sensei! Tanuki-san is unconscious!"

Naruto looked upon the chaotic class with confusion. "Did… I say something wrong?"

Chifuyu only sighed and rub her head in the upcoming migraine. She just knew it'll be hell teaching in the same class with Naruto. That idiot is a misunderstanding magnet and very often brought trouble along. She secretly pray in happiness that Tabane isn't here, cause if she does…

God bless her.

**XXX**

Ichika looked at the door that's supposed to be his new room from now on. It's an hour before dinner time and he rather get settle in before then. Entering the code on the sheet Chifuyu-nee gave him, he enters.

Ichika looks around the room, impressed of what he's seeing. The room supported a mini kitchen set, a washing machine with all its soaps, a bathroom, two wardrobe, two desks with computers and two single beds.

Then Ichika heard the bathroom door opening and someone walked out.

"Man! That's some nice show-Hm?"

It was Namikaze Naruto, he's shirtless and drying his hair with a towel.

"Ichika! So my roommate is you, huh? Looks like Chifuyu can't handle the idea of placing her little bro with some random girl." Naruto chuckle

The male student let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god it's you, sensei. If it was someone else I don't know what I'll do."

Naruto let out a small laugh and pat Ichika on the back. "Why don't settle down? I'm going to put some clothes on, and then we can study."

"Ah, understood sensei-Wait, study?"

Naruto blink. "Yeah, didn't I promised your sister I'll have you remember the basic in a week?"

Ichika sighed in depression. Looks like this is one of the bad perks of having a teacher as roommates.

After putting an orange T-Shirt, Naruto walks to his desk and sat down. "Just sit down when you ready."

Ichika sighed once again; he's doing that a lot today. He decided to change to some casual clothing of a plain shirt and a dark shorts. Then he reluctantly grab his notes and sat next to the male teacher.

"All right, let's begin."

Ichika nod, but noticed he has no text-book. "No text-book?"

Naruto looks at Ichika weirdly. His expression clearly said, 'You're joking, right?'. Taking Ichika silent as a non-joke question, Naruto explain himself. "That big ass text-book will only make you sleepy, trust me. I'll teach you by my experience handling IS."

"But… You're a male."

"I'm one of those males that knows the basic around IS, so don't worry too much."

Ichika still a bit unsure, but he got no other choice. "Okay…"

**XXX**

Sun has risen, and morning has come to IS academy.

Inside room 1066, is the sleeping form of the only males in the school.

After the studying session that last a while, the two males headed to their bed and instantly crashed into them, dreamland overtaking them.

Unknown to them, the door of the room slowly opens, and a person walked inside. Slowly like a silent wind, the person walked to the blond teacher bed and raised a weapon to the air.

And then the person strike.

The bright blue eyes of Namikaze Naruto snapped opened and instantly roll out of the bed, he quickly grabs a weapon under his pillow and charged to the assailant.

The assailant blocked the blond teacher weapon with his weapon, but taken by surprised when Naruto used his free hand to choke him on the neck.

Using the momentum, Naruto pushed the assailant to the ground and mount him, whacking the assailant weapon away and aim the knife directly at the neck.

"You're fighting skill hasn't change, Namikaze."

Naruto eyes widened when he realized the assailant that attacked him was…

Orimura Chifuyu.

Instantly Naruto get off from Chifuyu while chanting apologies to the female teacher.

Chifuyu smirk. "It's all right; it's my fault for attacking you while you sleep, anyway." She rubs around her neck, the blond sure can choke someone.

After making sure Chifuyu wont attacking again, Naruto looks at her with an annoyed stares. "Why are you attacking me, anyway, Chi-chan?" The blond looked at the clock, eye twitching when he sees the time; 05:30. "This early in the morning?"

"As a teacher, it's an obligation to wake up first."

"That's it?"

"The students will storm the cafeteria once it reaches six thirty, so we need to eat first before then."

Naruto yawn while nodding. He isn't really the type to wake early, but if it's for breakfast he guess he can make an exception. He just hopes he can bring his maids and chefs here so they could cook for him. "Well, let's go then."

"Before I forgot, there's no ramen in the menu for breakfast."

Naruto looks at Chifuyu like she had destroyed all his hope and dream. "Eh?!"

**XXX**

After the escapade of Naruto cries of sorrow for not finding any ramen in the breakfast menu and the teachers stopping Naruto from committing seppuku by ordering the cafeteria lady to make some instant ramen, the time for homeroom teacher had finally started.

"We'll now choose the class representative for the inter-class match taking place in two weeks." Just like usual, Chifuyu charisma filled the classroom. "The representative not only participating in the match, but also attend student council meetings and committee meetings. It's just like any other class rep job."

She looks around the room. "Nominate yourself or other."

Silent.

"Anyone?"

Finally one of the student raise their hand. "I nominate Orimura-kun."

"Eh?!"

"I second that nomination!"

"M-Me?!"

"Anyone else? If not he'll be elected by default."

Ichika quickly stood up from his chair. "W-Wait a minute! I don't want any part of-"

***Slam***

"I don't accept this!"

Everyone In the room looks at Cecilia Alcott, who's glaring dagger at Ichika.

"I don't accept an election like that!" She proclaimed loudly. "It'll be a shame for a man to represent our class! Are you telling, I, Cecilia Alcott must live in shame for a year?" Then she seems to shakes her hand in the air. "Beside, having to live in an undeveloped country is enough of a burden to me."

That seems to push Ichika button. "England doesn't have much to brag about either. How many years have you won the world most disgusting food?"

"We have many delicious food! Do you dare insult my nation?!"

Naruto, who is all this time stayed silent in the corner decided to intervene before the blond haired girl destroyed her reputation further.

"That's enough you two." Naruto steps in between the two. "Ichika, calm down, and you Alcott, please realize before you insult a country that more than half the class you're in are Japanese."

"…" Ichika looks away.

She seems to realize her mistake. "G-Grrr…"

The spiky blond teacher knew it's only a matter of time before the tension exploded again. "How about this," Now the attention are all on Naruto. "You two fight for the title of class representative?"

Cecilia seems to like this idea. "That's fine with me."

And so is Ichika. "So do I."

Then he England representative stomp her way to Ichika. "If you lose to me on purpose, I'll made you my servant-No, my slave!"

"How much of a handicap?"

Cecilia seems surprised. "Huh? You're begging already?"

"No, I was wondering how much handicap I should take…"

Then the entire class burst out laughing.

"Are you serious, Orimura-kun?"

"Boys were stronger than girls until IS were created."

Ichika seems to be taken aback.

"Nowadays they say that a war between men and women wouldn't last three days!"

Ichika sighed in shame about the fact. Indeed it is the truth, nowadays men standing is far lower than women because of the IS. It's just the cold truth of the world.

Cecilia sigh in amusement. "I was debating whether I should give you a handicap or not."

The sole male student clenches his hands in angered.

"Orimura-kun, you should beg for a handicap."

Ichika shook his head. "A man can't take back what he said. I don't need any."

"Eh… You're underestimating her too much."

Then the male student felt a hand landed on his head. "Good, Ichika. That's a becoming of a real man." Ichika could see a hint of proudness in Naruto eyes.

The blond teacher then shifts his stare to Cecilia. "I'm going to train Ichika especially to take you down, is that okay, Oujousama?"

"Fine! It's not like it'll made any different."

Chifuyu smirk knowingly. "Then it's settled, the match will take place next Monday at the third arena. Orimura, Alcott, prepared yourselves."

**XXX**

It's recess time.

One can see the humming form of Namikaze Naruto who's reading a manga inside the teacher lounge.

"You're a cruel man, Namikaze."

Naruto raise an eyebrow at Chifuyu direction. "What do you mean, Chi-chan?"

Chifuyu only stares at him. "You know what I mean, Namikaze. You're going to embarrassed that Alcott girl, aren't you?"

Naruto questioning stares changed into a cruel smirk. "Chi-chan, I'm a teacher, and a teacher job is to teach their students so their future may be brighter somewhat. Alcott is a great pilot, but her pride and snob personality will get her killed someday, and I'm trying to rid her of that."

Chifuyu smirk. "And what better way than to show it to her practically, is that it?"

"Yup, and in one week Ichika'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget."

**To be continued.**

**Axel: The infamous cliffhangers, readers worst enemy. Anyway, did you guys enjoy that? If do, please review, if not, also review, since you'll be the judge whether this story is better than the old one or not, please do, kay?**

**Well, it'll be all for today, so have a good day you all!**


End file.
